50 Shots HitsuKarin: Goodbye & Hello
by Cittyno2
Summary: This a series of 50 shots of HitsuKarin. Sixteenth one up: Karin and Toshirou's thoughts as they aren't to see each other. A bit saddening chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Hello

A/N: Just a bit of HitsuKarin sadness. It's kinda depressing in the beginning. Just a little warning.

Song: Hello by Evanescence

_Lyrics_

Hello

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rainclouds come to play again_

Toshirou felt the rain fall down his face, washing blood off his face.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

He dropped his Zanpakuto as Rangiku walked up to him, her eyes saddened. Toshirou widened his eyes.

"No…" He whispered. Rangiku looked down.

"I'm so sorry Taichou." Toshirou ran past her to the fallen body.

She can't be …..

_Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello_

"KARIN!" Toshirou yelled as he saw her mangled remains.

She smiled.

"Toshirou…I'm fine, "she said weakly as he pulled her into his arms.

_If I smile and don't believe soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

"No... You're not," He said looking at her. His hands glowed a warm green from his healing kido. She smiled softly.

"It's okay, just let me go. I'm perfectly fine in your arms here," Karin said coughing up a bit of blood, but was too weakened to wipe it away.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken._

"No, there has to be something we can do! I can't leave you like this!" He said not wanting to give up yet.

"I'm not in any pain, I can't feel anything." Karin lied. She was feeling Toshirou's pain, and that weakened her even more.

_Hello I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide_  
>a tear ran down Toshirou's face.<p>

"Don't leave me, Karin."

_Don't Cry_

"Don't cry Toshi," Karin whispered. Her last words to be spoken to him.  
>"KARIN!" Toshirou fell into wracking sobs. He felt so broken never had he felt so lost in his life before.<p>

"Karin…don't leave me here…Karin…" Toshirou cried over her body. He felt as if every person who he had opened up to ended up leaving him.

Karin's body dissolved into shimmery dust in his hands.

"WHY?" Toshirou yelled out to the air.

"Taichou…" Rangiku placed her hand onto his shoulder. He turned and cried into her shihakusho.

"It's alright, let it all out Taichou." She said rubbing his back soothingly. Toshirou's tears were of anguish, guilt, and anger towards himself. Why hadn't I come earlier? Why had Karin tried to take on the Arrancar by herself? Why? WHY? **WHY? **Toshirou thought to himself.

WHY?

Karin felt herself materialize again. She then opened her eyes.

_Then suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

"Toshi…" She whispered as she sat up. She heard heart wrenching sobs from behind the trees, and she went to investigate. She saw the white hair and was fixing to run out.

"Toshirou…" she said reaching her hand towards him.

_Hello I'm still here_

"Toshirou!" He heard his name being called; he wasn't ready to face anyone just yet.

Rangiku gasped.

"Taichou! Look!" Toshirou pulled himself out of his pity enough to look at what had Rangiku so shocked. He was seeing Karin. KARIN. But she wasn't in her clothes that she died in. She was wearing a standard Shinigami outfit.

"Karin?" He said disbelievingly. He cautiously stepped towards her and stopped mid-step.

She smiled.

"Are you gonna just stand there and wonder, or are you gonna come here?" she said running up to him, unbelievably fast. She stopped, reaching him and he held her close in his arms. But he wondered one thing.

"How?"

She looked up at him. "When people die, they become souls. I was already a Shinigami, so I just lost my physical body. Didn't you know that?"

He smiled at her, only she would act like this in a situation like this one.

"Of course I did." He said kissing her softly.

_All that's left of yesterday_

A/N: Whew! I nearly cried when I was writing this and listening to the song! It made me sooo sad, but helped me get rid of my depressing mood. SO TA DA! I might put up a sequel to this if enough people want it. So review if the site is working!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	2. Chapter 2

Hello

A/N: Just a bit of HitsuKarin sadness. It's kinda depressing in the beginning. Just a little warning.

Song: Hello by Evanescence 2819036413 prince will phone no.

_Lyrics_

Hello

"Pretty please, Shirou-Chan?" She begged him. Toshirou sighed deeply.

"It's three o'clock in the morning." He said irritably, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Karin frowned.

"So you don't love me anymore?" she said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was fixing to cry. Her lower lip trembled. Toshirou sighed; he wasn't in the mood to deal with crying females right now.

"No, I still love you."

"So you'll get them?" She said cheering up brightly.

"Fine, I'll go and get them," He said getting out of bed, pulling on his Taichou's Haori. He tripped on his own feet twice, getting out of the room. Karin sniffled.

"Come back soon."

He sighed once again, he wasn't going to be out very long, he didn't want to deal with her saying stuff like; he was trying to leave her, he didn't love her anymore, and other ramblings. He ran his hand over his face, kami-sama he was tired.

He shunpo'ed to the nearest market in Rukongai that was open, it was surprising that it was open at this time.

"Do you have any melons?" he asked the man hurriedly. The man looked at him strangely, squinted his eyes, the nodded.

"Yes, is it for your wife?" he asked.

Toshirou sighed, "Yes, how much are they?"

"200 yen each."

"Give me three please," Toshirou said giving the guy the money," Arigatou."

"Good luck, and congratulations." The man called as Toshirou shunpo'ed away, back to his wife.

"You're back! What took you sooo long? I was worried that you had run off and forgot me!" Karin said as Toshirou came back into the room.

Her face lit up as she saw the melons.

"You brought them! I love you Toshi!" Karin said kissing him full on the lips. Toshirou sliced open the melons, so she wouldn't cut herself, and offered them to her. She ate them hungrily. She offered him one. He declined. Her eyes watered.

"You don't want one?"

He palmed his face mentally. God, all he wanted to do was sleep. HE took a piece of melon from her and ate it quickly. He waited for Karin to finish, and he helped his heavily pregnant wife back into bed. She fell asleep quickly.

Pregnant women and their hormones.

Toshirou fell asleep soon after. The next day in the office, Rangiku commented on the circles under his eyes. He glared at her.

"What do you think, when you have a pregnant wife at home who craves food at three o'clock in the morning?"

Rangiku gave her Taichou a sympathetic look. She felt bad for him. So bad, she even did her share of the paperwork. Which she had already was supposed to do.

Toshirou smiled slightly. Not getting much sleep wasn't very fun, but the idea of Matsumoto doing her work made it almost worth it. Almost.

A/N: Whew! I loved the idea to write a chapter like this, and I don't want to post the next chapter unless at least one person reviews! SO TA DA! Next chapter comes soon! So review if the site is working!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

A/N: Just a bit of HitsuKarin sadness. It's kinda depressing in the beginning. Just a little warning.

Song: Hello by Evanescence 2819036413 prince will phone no.

_Lyrics_

Hello

"I'm going to KILL him when I see him next!" Karin exclaimed as another painful throb went through her body again.

Retsu Unohana smiled again. It had been a long time since something like this had happened. A child hadn't been born in Seireitei in a very long time. She placed her hand to Karin-Chan's head.

"It'll be fine. Are you in any other pain?" she asked.

"I feel like something is trying to rip my insides out! Do YOU THINK I FEEL LIKE I'm IN PAIN?" Karin yelled as another contraction ripped throughout her. WHERE WAS Toshirou HITSUGAYA!

Line

Toshirou shunpo'ed in the hospital quickly. He had just gotten back from his mission in the World of the Living, and Renji told him that Karin had gone into labor. He was freaking screwed. Karin was most likely flipping out right now. He stopped at her door. He heard Karin yell at Unohana Taichou, and he frowned as the door opened. Unohana opened the door.

"I knew someone was out here. Come in she's almost ready to give birth." She said forcing him into the room.

Toshirou could not believe the glare that Karin was giving him right now.

"Where the HELL were you!" She exclaimed angrily. He stepped closer. Unohana Taichou came closer

"It's alright, the pain should surpass in a little while,"

Karin yelled again. Toshirou was almost afraid to approach her, as she was so angry. He was worried for the sake of himself. Karin was a devil when ticked off. She waseven worse when she was in pain. He shuddered at the thought of both. Scary.

Karin gripped his hand squeezing his hand extremely hard. He felt like all of his bones wer going to be crushed. Damn she had a tight grip.

"I'm going to castrate you Toshirou!" Karin yelled.

Toshirou looked very worried for himself. Unohana smiled.

"It's alright, she's just really pissed right now.

Line

(After) (a/n: I cant really write those birth scenes, sorry)

"Congratulations Karin-Chan," Unohana said carrying two little bundles.

"Twins, a boy and a girl," She said smiling as she handed one of them to the new mother.

"Aww, look isn't he cute, Toshi?" Karin cooed at the little one.

Toshirou was still trying to rub feeling back into his hand, he still couldn't feel it. He smield, "Yeah, hey there," He said rubbing his thumb over the little girls face.

"Karin?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," She smiled tiredly," But next time make sure you're here BEFORE I go into labor."

Toshirou grimaced at the thought of going through that again.

A/N: Whew! I loved the idea to write a chapter like this, and I don't want to post the next chapter unless at least one person reviews! SO TA DA! Next chapter comes soon! So review if the site is working!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

A/N: Just a bit of HitsuKarin sadness. It's kinda depressing in the beginning. Just a little warning.

Song: Hello by Evanescence

First Kiss Hello

"Karin how the hells do you do that?" Toshirou said as he flailed wildly as he slipped onto his butt. Karin laughed as he fell onto the cold ice yet again. She skated closer to him, giggling all the way.

"You are a MAJOR FAIL, Toshirou." She said snickering as he attempted to get back up on his feet, failing miserably.

"I thought you of all people would be able to know how to skate, with you wielding an ice Zanpakuto and all," Karin sniggered.

He glared at her. "I know the physics of it all, but it isn't normal for people to walk i=on thin metal blades," He said," Now would you so kindly help me up?"

Karin smiled and took off, leaving a very pissed Toshirou behind. "HEY!" she heard Toshirou call.

She sniggered again and went a full lap before deciding to help her friend. Even though she was still surprised that he of all people didn't know how to skate.

She smiled at his angry face. She offered him her hand.

"How about I teach you how to skate, so you don't look like such a fool," she looked at him, and he shook his head," Where did you sense of fun go?"

"Wherever my dignity went," He mumbled. Karin laughed again, pulling him up. He wobbled on the ice nearly falling down again. She held his hand, and he gripped it firmly, not wanting to lose anymore face than he had already lost.

"Here, slide you feet out forwards slightly. Then do the same with the other one," She let go of him as he started getting the hang of the basic steps.

"That's it you've got it!" She called after him.

Toshirou scoffed, "I don't need your praise, and I'm not a helpless three year old!" He spoke even though he secretly liked her praise; it made him feel like he had accomplished something.

To Karin's surprise, Toshirou was a very proficient ice skater. HE was now skating as well as she was, probably even better, but Karin wouldn't admit it.

She then sped up to where he was to meet him. He glanced at her challengingly.

"2 laps, loser buys ice cream!" Karin said. Toshirou smirked, she was so gonna buy him that watermelon ice cream, she was going down.

"READY, SET, GO!"

They both took off at a very fast pace, seeing who was the faster of the two.

Karin glared at him, he was moving so quickly, without even trying very hard, while she was going as fast as she could.

But on the other side, Toshirou was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Who knew that such nonsense could be so fun?

First lap completed, with Toshirou in the lead. He was huffing, as the cold started seeping into his clothes. Karin saw that Toshirou was slowing down.

This one for the win, Karin thought as she started her sprint towards him and a double chocolate scoop of vanilla ice cream with all of the toppings, which he would pay for.

"Huh?" Karin said as she saw something that caught her eye for a second. Too bad. She lost her balance and concentration and crashed right into him.

"Whaa—" Toshirou cried as she fell on top of him.

"Ouch," Karin mumbled as she looked up. She was laying on Toshirou in an awkward position, she was straddling him. She blushed and made her way to get off of him. Even though she liked the position. Toshirou stopped her from getting up.

"No, I like it this way," He said a light blush crossing his features. Karin smiled lightly and lowered her face to his. He raised his face to meet hers and their lips met in their first kiss.

Maybe this was the start of their beginning.

A/N: Whew! I loved the idea to write a chapter like this, with Toshirou skating on the ice and failing. I just love torturing him! And I don't want to post the next chapter unless at least one person reviews! SO TA DA! Next chapter comes soon! So please review if the site is working

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple.

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	5. Chapter 5

Hello

A/N: Just a random thought for torturing Karin. Poor her. Feel the sympathy?

Song: none. I think?

" I hate this Rangiku," Karin warned under her breath.

"Come out Karin-Chan!" Rangiku called from outside of the changing stall. Karin scowled harshly, just what was Rangiku planning?

"No, I'm not. I'm going to change into my normal clothes again." She said clearly pissed.

Rangiku popped her head into the stall to take a peek, and squealed making Karin's ears ring.

"Oh! You look soooo SEXY Karin-Chan!" She then saw the frown on Karin's face and her lack of enthusiasm. She then smirked with an evil idea.

"You're not getting your clothes back until you agree to buy this and wear it!"

Karin's eyes widened. Rangiku had her clothes in her grasp and was making her way off with them, fleeing the scene.

Karin felt a large tick mark gracefully appear upon her head, and let out a very Toshirou-like scream.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Rangiku laughed nervously. Karin was so meant for her Taichou that it was frightening.

Line

Karin sat down in the stall.

Damn that Rangiku, Karin thought bitterly.

"Fine , I'll buy it!" Karin was sure that Rangiku had heard her. Sure enough, the evil woman gave off an earsplitting squeal.

"YAY! Now let's go get swimsuits!"

Karin then reddened. What had they been buying then?

"Then what was this?"

Rangiku smirked as she handed her those clothes back.

"They are for later, you'll need them."

Line

Karin fell into her bed, along with the bags of provocative clothing that Rangiku had bought her.

Teddies, and various lingerie. Karin was sure that she would never use them, but she still blushed madly when she thought of all the clothes. She then thought of what Rangiku had told her.

(Flashback)

"Why do I need all of this stuff?" Karin asked Rangiku as they had finally sat down to take a break. Rangiku had taken a deep slug of her strawberry shake before answering.

"Because," Rangiku said waving her closer," Because he won't be able to resist you then."

"Who?" Karin had asked curiously, wondering who wouldn't be able to resist her. So far, no boy had glanced at her for more than playing soccer. Rangiku just smiled and took another sip of her shake.

(End Flashback)

"Who? Who could it be?" Karin thought as she decided to take a nice nap.

A/N: Whew! I loved the idea to write a chapter like this, with Karin going shopping with Rangiku. I just love torturing this couple! And I don't want to post the next chapter unless at least one person reviews! SO TA DA! Next chapter comes soon! So please review if the site is working

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple.

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	6. Chapter 6

Hello

A/N: Just a random thought for torturing Karin. Poor her. Feel the sympathy?

Song: Walking on sunshine/halo mash-up from Glee (Cuz I enjoy this song)

"UGH! WHERE ARE YOU RANGIKU! ?" Karin yelled into her cellular phone as she was picked up on the answering machine once again. She was NOT going to wear this thing that Rangiku called a swimsuit if she was not here.

"I am going to kill you for this Rangiku!" She yelled into her phone snapping it shut.

"Rangiku. Why are we here?"

Karin dropped her phone in shock. Who the—

Karin turned around and saw Toshirou turning the corner. She scrambled to cover her scantily covered chest, but Toshirou had already had a good look. He turned his face away, hiding his deep red blush. Rangiku caught notice of this and smirked.

"Taichou! Look who's here!" She waved to Karin," KARIN-Chan! COME HERE!"

Karin face-palmed. So much for being indiscreet.

Line

Rangiku's soul pager rang. She answered it and smirked.

"Well I'm off! Have fun you two!" Rangiku ran off at top speed, leaving the two people in an awkward position.

"Um… Race you to the ice cream stand?" Toshirou offered trying to break the tension. Karin grinned. "You're on!"

They both sped to the ice cream stand, out of breath. Toshirou looked at Karin, and wished he didn't. She was sweating and was breathing heavily. Moreover, that just started giving him thoughts of what it would be like to have her panting like that under him. He mentally slapped himself.

DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS!

They ordered their ice cream; Karin with mint chocolate-chip, and Toshirou with Watermelon flavored ice cream (no surprise there)

Toshirou noticed a bunch of guys staring at Karin, much like hyenas at their prey. And he did not like it, not one bit. He took off his shirt and draped it on Karin.

"Toshirou?" She asked curiously with a light blush. He leant nearer to her ear.

"I don't like the way they are looking at you."

Karin blushed at his words; those guys who were staring at Karin were still looking at HIS Karin.

Wait, when did she become my Karin? He questioned himself.

He wanted their gaze off of Karin, so he did something daring. He tucked his fingers under her chin, and kissed her. Not a light kiss, a deep one.

Karin was surprised at the turn of events, but she found that she liked it. She responded to his kiss, and kissed him back. Their ice cream lay in the sand, forgotten.

The guys, who were ogling Karin, looked away sadly. Toshirou caught that, and smiled slightly.

They walked down the shore of the beach, hand in hand, into the beautiful sunset.

Omake

Karin: Why do you like torturing us so much?

Toshirou: ME Especially.

ME: uhh… Cause its fun…

Karin and Toshirou: NOT FOR US!

(Rangiku comes into the room)

Karin: AND SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH THE CLOTHES!

Rangiku*Tosses hair*: Because you would not have gotten together. You needed a little push. (Plays a slow motion of their kiss)

(Karin and Toshirou blush)

Both: URUSEI!

ME: *snicker snicker*

(Toshirou glares)

A/N: Whew! Poor Karin and Toshirou I just love torturing this couple! Moreover, I do not want to post the next chapter unless at least one person reviews! SO TA DA! Next chapter comes soon! So please review if the site is working

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple. I'll take any ideas

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	7. Chapter 7

Hello

A/N: Just a random thought for torturing Karin. Poor her. Feel the sympathy?

Song:

Karin threw the game controller at the television angrily.

"DAMN YOU MOLOCH!" She screeched as she lost again.

"Moloch wins." The game screen man said.

Karin huffed angrily. Toshirou walked around the corner.

"What might be making you so pissed off Karin?" He asked, sitting next to her. She gestured to the evil screen, where Moloch was doing a victory dance. Toshirou raised an eyebrow, in a rare show of surprise.

"A stupid virtual monster is pissing you off this badly?" Toshirou reached for the remote.

Karin gave him a look. "You know how to play?"

Toshirou gave a light blush. "Not really," Karin smirked at his face. "But I'll figure it out myself, no sweat."

Karin sat beside him, giving him pointers, and laughing when he lost to the monstrosity called Moloch. Toshirou was beginning to feel very irritated. How could a virtual thing be so difficult to kill? Toshirou was almost at the point of throwing the controller at the screen, and killing whoever created such a game, with a difficult character. This was pointless!

"Just give up Toshirou!" Karin said in between a fit of laughs. Toshirou felt a tick mark appear on his head.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP! NOT TILL THIS THING DIES!" He seethed at Karin.

"Good luck with that." Karin said getting up from the sofa, to sit next to him, to see how long he would go before giving up.

Toshirou was at the point where he was very angry at the video game character, he was now madly pressing buttons, draining Moloch of his life force sufficiently. Karin gasped.

"You… Killed Moloch!" She exclaimed tackling Toshirou and sending the game controller flying. She placed a series of kisses on his face.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to defeat that thing? It took forever!" She said excitedly hugging him tightly. Toshirou was now sporting a blush on his face, form their close proximity. He had had thoughts of Karin being like this, but he promptly crushed them down whenever they popped up. He coughed slightly, and Karin finally took notice oftheir current position.

"Umm… wanna continue the game?" she asked shyly.

Toshirou pulled her face close to his. "How about we continue this instead?"

And he kissed her lightly.

A/N: Whew!That was the promised video game fluff!Hey, I do not want to post the next chapter unless at least three people review! SO TA DA! ! ! Next chapter comes soon! So please review if the site is working

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple. I'll take any ideas please!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	8. Chapter 8

Hello

A/N: Just a random thought for torturing Karin. Poor her. Feel the sympathy?

Song:

Toshirou was currently running for his life, or afterlife, whatever you wanted to call it. Why you ask? Well it is probably because of a little game. Yes a game, at least it started out that way. Karin had started it by placing irritating little candies onto his desk purposely, when she knew that he hated candies. At least that is the front he had kept up for so long. Actually, after the big fuss over them, he slid them into a drawer to snack on later.

Then Karin had purposely placed an enlargement kido on his Haori, so it was about three sizes too big.

However, He was now running because he might have taken his payback a little too far. He had taken his sweet time preparing it, but now he was regretting it. He had done something very childish. He had switched her uniform, so now it was a skirt instead of pants. Then he had dyed her soccer ball a vibrant pink, just because it would irritate her. He knew if there was one thing that Karin would hate; it would be her soccer ball being violated.

"TOSHIROU!" Karin's voice echoed from several corners behind him. Toshirou looked ahead of him to see where his next place to hide would be. Ah crap, it was a dead end. He turned around. Time to face the music.

He was now face-to-face with an extremely pissed off Karin. Kami help him.

"What. The. Hell. Is. your. Problem?" Karin said flashing beside him with her fist raised.

"I dyed your soccer ball pink?" Toshirou said in a questioning way.

Karin furrowed her eyebrows. "YOU WHAT? I'M TALKING ABOUT MY CLOTHES YOU BAKA!"

He had stood up to Espada, even Aizen, but none of them could compare to an angry Karin.

"Maybe you needed to be a little more feminine?" Toshirou said dodging one of Karin's fury hits. She then paused.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Toshirou said anticipating another hit, which never hit.

"Well, you could have at least told me that, instead of switching my clothes with THAT."

"A skirt? Cause that's all I did." Toshirou said, not really finding much problem with the image of Karin in a skirt, with her long athletic legs and all.

"Well, then explain how all those maid costumes appeared into my closet suddenly!" Karin said obviously wanting to hear his explanation of the prank.

Toshirou had one word, and that word pissed him off. "Matsumoto!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere off in the distance, Rangiku was dancing at the bar with her friends Renji and Kyouraku, when she sneezed. Renji looked at her.<p>

"I think Taichou and Karin-Chan are going to be coming after me in a bit. JA NE!" Rangiku said as she got up and sprinted out of the bar. Kyouraku smirked as he felt a wave of freezing cold air blast throughout the immediate area.

"Damn, Hitsugaya's pissed." Renji commented.

"Yes indeed." Kyouraku tilted his hat.

A/N: Whew! That was the next chapter! Hey, I do not want to post the next chapter unless at least three people review! SO TA DA! ! ! Next chapter comes soon! So please review if the site is working

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple. I will take any ideas please!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

A/N: a bit of sadness of Hitsukarin

Song: Hello

Karin saw Toshirou at the normal spot, she sprinted up to him. She saw a sad look on his face.

"Karin." He said placing his hand into his, keeping his gaze down low.

He's leaving again. Why can't you just say it? Karin thought.

"You've got to leave again, right?" Karin said attempting to hold back the sadness in her voice. Toshirou noticed this and looked down.

"I'm sorry but they really need me,"

More than I need you. I just wish you could stay, She felt saddened.

"It's alright. I shouldn't get in between you and your work." Her voice cracked a bit, "You should go back." She tightly shut her eyes doing her best not to cry.

Toshirou looked back to her and embraced her closely.

"Truth is… I really don't want to leave you…" He said softly.

Karin blinked with a lot of force, making the tears not fall from her face.

Then why can't you stay?

She brushed her face and playfully pushed him.

"It's alright you baka. Your work is very important."

I know that it's hard, but it needs to be done.

A bright light shined, indicating that a Senkaimon had been opened.

"I guess that's you cue," Karin said with a small sad smile. Toshirou looked at her face.

"I guess it is" he said quietly.

"So this is goodbye then?" Karin asked looking down at her feet. She couldn't help it as a tear trailed its way down her cheek. Before she could notice, Toshirou was brushing the tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he said softly.

It's real hard and tough

He then tilted Karin's face upwards, and kissed her on the lips. It was very soft, but full of many emotions.

"I love you Karin. Remember that," he said as he let her go and went nearer to the light of the Senkaimon.

Karin squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of Toshirou looking back at her as the light from the Senkaimon started glowing brighter.

"I love you too Toshirou," Karin whispered as the gate shut.

But the truth is this: you always come back.

Karin turned around and started walking home. She then glanced over her shoulder, gazing at the spot where she had last seen him.

With you, it's never goodbye.

A/n: a sad/cute scene for this couple. I wrote this at 1 o'clock in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes in this one. I also apologize if this chapter sucks.

Whew! That was the next chapter! Hey, I do not want to post the next chapter unless at least three people review! SO TA DA! ! Next chapter comes soon! So please review if the site is working!

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple. I will take any ideas please!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	10. Chapter 10 Karin's visit

Hello

A/N: a bit of funny of Hitsukarin since I've been writing sad stuff

Song: Hello

Part 1

* * *

><p>Toshirou was in his office still signing papers. Rangiku was actually sitting outside of the office today, instead of bothering her Taichou. He had been in his office for the past four days; he didn't even come out of the office. NOT EVEN ONCE! Since the last person who went in was given heavy frostbite, and was currently in the Fourth Division; Rangiku was staying out of the office because she was too scared to go in, and she didn't want to be turned into a Rangiku flavored popsicle. She was fixing to go and get Kyouraku for a drink, when she felt a familiar pressure pass by.<p>

"Hey Renji! Where are you going?"

The redheaded pineapple turned back. "Oh Taichou told me to go meet our visitors at his family's Senkaimon," he rubbed the back of his head," Although I wonder who it might be."

Rangiku thought for a moment. Hey, if she could not be in the office, might as well go and see the visitors, right?

"Renji, I'm gonna come with you," she said catching up to him.

* * *

><p>The light of the Senkaimon had just faded, leaving Yoruichi Shihoin and Karin Kurosaki in plain sight. Yoruichi was fixing to shunpo off, but was pulled back by her little reminder.<p>

"Yoruichi-san, are you going to see Byakuya-Taichou?" Karin asked, obviously reading her Sensei like a book.

"Maybe," Yoruichi said slyly,"Alright you got me, I'm going to see little Byakuya."

"Can I come?" she asked, not really knowing what to do.

"Hey Yoruichi-san!" A clumsy redhead said flashing into the immediate area, with a certain busty Fukutaichou right behind.

"KARIN-Chan!" Rangiku squealed pulling the raven-haired girl into a Rangiku-specialty hug.

"Hello Rangiku-san," Karin choked out as she was placed back onto her feet.

"What are you doing today Karin-Chan?" Rangiku asked.

"Umm—"

"You can go see Taichou! He has been in his office for the past several days, and he won't come out. I think you can get him out!" Rangiku said, mainly insinuating what she meant by Karin being the only one who could get him out. Karin blushed lightly, as Rangiku was the one who had caught them kiss that day they had played Mortal Kombat on her Xbox.

"Let's go see the human Popsicle." She said as her blush faded away. Rangiku squealed and flashed off with Karin, leaving Yoruichi with Renji.

"So Renji, Where might I find your Taichou?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk on her face. Renji sweat dropped, as Yoruichi had a scary grin on her face.

"Alright then, I'll go find him myself!" Yoruichi said as she flashed off in search of the stoic noble. Renji rubbed the back of his head. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

Line

Rangiku had flashed back to the Tenth division's office. They were standing right outside of the building. Karin widened her eyes as she felt the heavy aura overall building. Then she smirked.

"Be careful!" Rangiku said beginning to question her, as not even she was bold enough to intrude.

"Yeah, yeah." Karin said as she opened the door.

* * *

><p>"HEY TOSHIROU!" Toshirou looked up from his paperwork. <span>Who is trying to irritate me now?<span> He thought as he narrowed his eyes. He noticed the spiritual pressure. Karin's here, shit.

"How do you stay in here for so long? I would die of boredom! Ne, Toshirou let's go outside!" Karin said as she went nearer to his desk.

Toshirou ignored her. Maybe if I pretend she isn't here, she won't notice me.

Too bad for him, Karin walked past the enormous piles of paperwork to see him, knocking some papers down as she made her way to him. She was surprised at his appearance, although she didn't show it. He was sickly pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey Toshirou. Is the entire slave driving getting to you?" she said trying to lighten it up a bit. When he didn't respond, she knelt next to him.

"Hey Toshi. You've been working too hard. You're getting sick. You need to take better care of yourself." She lifted his head off the desk.

"What was that?" she said, thinking she heard him say something.

"The paperwork," he mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder. Karin flicked his ear.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he said sitting up, rubbing his ear. He lost his balance for a second, and then righted himself.

"Stop worrying about the paperwork. If you get entirely sick, no one will ever do the paperwork! Come here!" Karin said as he tried to avoid her hand. Karin pushed him down and straddled him. He blushed. Karin then placed her hand on his forehead.

"Kami, you have a fever!" she got off him and pulled him up. "You are going to bed, now." She said as she pulled him with her. He nearly lost his balance several times.

Karin turned and picked him up. "W-Wait!" Toshirou said. Karin smirked.

"It looks like you can't walk on your own. I need to carry you. Don't worry. I won't drop you."

"Don't let anyone see this…," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Karin laughed. It was going to be a whole lot of fun taking care of him.

* * *

><p>AN: Ha-ha! I wonder what kind of Torment Toshirou will go under by Karin! And I will add how Yoruichi irritates Byakuya.

Also! I will be taking requests from you reviewers, so tell me anything you want me to write about for this kawaii couple. I will take any ideas please!

REVIEW! Or Karin and Toshirou will come after you in Bankai state!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	11. Chapter 11

Hello

A/N: a bit of sadness of Hitsukarin

Song: Hello

Part 2

"Toshirou, you need to lie down!" Karin helped Toshirou onto his futon. He closed his eyes and winced from a throb of pain from his fever radiate from his head. He relaxed a bit as he felt Karin's hand push some of the hair off his face.

Line

Karin started tugging off Toshirou's Haori, which she did with much ease. She laid her hand on his forehead and looked at his face. He still had a very high fever, and the small blush on his face made Karin worry.

You baka. You work yourself excessively hard, you are gonna end up killing yourself.

She then started taking off his shihakusho.

Line

Toshirou's eyes opened with a start.

"W-what are you doing Karin!" he choked out, seeing her pull of his top. For Kami's sake, she was pulling off his clothes!

"I'm taking off your clothes baka! What does it look like I'm doing?" she said liking the reaction from him. She decided to take it a bit further.

"Why? Don't you like this, ne Shirou?" she said. Toshirou turned a bright shade of red, and then turned back.

"Can't control yourself Karin?" He tried to tease back. Karin smacked him playfully.

"You hentai. Fine I'll just let you die from your fever," she said turning from him. She then turned back, "You know you wanted it,"

Toshirou blushed again. Karin basked in her win for a moment, and then touched his forehead again. Toshirou winced at the touch, as a pounding took over his head. Karin rubbed his head and it was relieved.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes and something for you to cool down with." Karin said as she went back to removing his clothing.

He pulled her hands away. "I'll do it myself," He said as he started to unwrap his top. He lost his balance for a moment. Karin laughed.

"This is why I'm here. You need me to do this." She said as she removed the last of his clothes.

Soon he sat in nothing but his boxers. (Cause It would be awkward if he wore fundoshi. At least that is my opinion.)

Karin had just left the room to get something for him. Toshirou was sitting up on his futon feeling very restless.

Line

"I'm back Toshi—"Karin came into the room with at little washcloth and some sold water in tow, when she saw him. She put the items down and punched him firmly in the face.

"I'm back Toshi—"Karin came into the room with at little washcloth and some sold water in tow, when she saw him. She put the items down and punched him firmly in the face.

"I'm back Toshi—"Karin came into the room with at little washcloth and some sold water in tow, when she saw him. She put the items down and punched him firmly in the face.

Why me? He complained inwardly as Karin glared at him.

"I had told you to lie down! Why won't you listen! Do I need to use kido to bind you there? I don't know what I am going to do with you Toshirou. How are you supposed to get better when you won't listen to me?"

"Maybe the caretaker shouldn't hit the patient?" he mouthed off arguing back with her. He met her glare, and noticed that Karin wasn't playing games. She wasn't going to hesitate to beat him to a pulp if he refused to cooperate. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll lie down." He gave up, not wanting to be further injured.

"Yeah that's good. And Toshirou?"

"Hm?" he said looking at her.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hm." He said closing his eyes as he felt the coolness of a wet towel on his forehead.

Line

Karin had just changed the towel on his forehead after she had checked his temperature again. His fever had gone down, but it could rise up again any time now. She got up and proceeded to acquire some medicine for the sick snow prince. She found fever-reliever tablets in a cabinet, and held them in her hand. She also found some liquid medicine. She smiled devilishly.

I'm being too nice with him. Time to make this very interesting with some … less then pleasant medicine.

"Shirou?" She called.

He turned to his side and opened his eyes.

""h-Hai?"

"Medicine time!" She sang shaking the bottle in her hand, and a spoon in the other. She looked at Toshirou, whose eyes widened seeing the medicine.

"No." he said turning around facing away from Karin. Karin tilted her head.

"But you need to take it Shirou-Chan! You're fever is still high!" she said coming closer to him.

"No. No medicine," He said pulling the sheet over his head, as he saw her bring the grape-flavored liquid death towards him. Karin held back a chuckle, as she was so amused by his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Don't act so childish Toshirou, or should I say 'Shirou-Chan'?"

He pulled his head out of the sheet and stuck his tongue out at her, as if to prove her point.

"Say what you want, but I'm NOT taking that. NEVER." He said then pulled the sheet back over his head. Karin looked at the medicine.

However, he really needs it. She thought. Then she had a great idea.

Line

"The medicine is gone," She said right before she poured it down. A rustle of white hair peeked out from the sheet.

"Really? You aren't lying right?" He asked suspiciously. Karin shook her head and inched closer to him, pulling the sheet off his chest as he sat up. She ran her fingers across his pectorals, as he started getting a blush on his face at her actions. She pressed her lips against his in a kiss, and of course, he was surprised. He responded back to the kiss. Karin's tongue forced its way into his mouth. A bitter liquid was secreted into his mouth. He widened his eyes and pulled back. She gave me the medicine like this? He realized. Karin made a face.

"Yuck. That medicine does taste really crappy." She kissed his nose.

"I've got some soup on the stove; it'll be ready in a bit. Just get yourself some more rest Shirou-Chan," She got up and made him lie back down; she placed another towel onto his head.

I've been totally played. He thought.

Line

Byakuya Kuchiki was in his office signing off some papers, with his elegant handwriting. HE then glanced to the side.

"What business do you have here Werecat?" he stated coldly. Yoruichi smiled, as he was being his normal stick-up-the-ass self.

"Now, Bya-Kun is that any way to treat your former teacher?" she said with fake sweetness.

"If the former teacher in question has the name Shihoin Yoruichi, then yes. That is the proper way to treat a former teacher." He said stoically as he continued to sign papers. Yoruichi's eyes darted to her fellow noble's form.

"Want to race?" she asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I do not have time for such foolishness; I actually am working right now, so find your way out Shihoin."

Yoruichi frowned for a moment then her grin came back.

"So I guess that this means that you finally admit that the Kuchiki are a lesser clan than the Shihoin! How Great!" She claimed, knowing that she had hit a nerve.

Byakuya paused in his writing.

"I never would say such a false thing. Watch your words Shihoin."

Yoruichi smirked. She was grating his nerves.

"Looks like the Kuchiki here is backing down. The Shihoin are ultimately greater than the Kuchiki." She said further pressing his hypothetical buttons.

"Shihoin…" Byakuya warned. Yoruichi smiled brightly.

"I'll take back my words if you can catch me!" She said as her shunpo'ed off. Byakuya dropped his brush, to glare at the area where the Shihoin was.

So what did our Byakuya do? What any smart person would, he joined her game of tag.

Why? Because the honor of the Kuchiki was at stake!

"OH! Looks like little Bya-kun has come to play!" Yoruichi said appearing next to him. He reached out to grab her, but missed as she flashed out of reach.

"You won't get me so easily!" She said as she took off again.

"We'll see about that!" he said as he took off again, flashing after her.

Line

Karin wrung out the cloth, after taking it off Toshirou's head. His temperature had gone down. She looked at his tired face, even though he had a worn out expression, he looked relaxed.

You over work yourself way too much. What am I going to do without you?

She ran her fingers through his gravity-defying hair, and kissed his cheek. She then traced his face with her hand.

"You're so adorable when you sleep." She commented and couldn't help but kiss him again.

"Could you please not take advantage of me while I sleep?" Bright turquoise eyes met Onyx black ones. Crimson colored Karin's cheeks.

"How much—"

"Since you called me 'adorable'" he said as he sat up. He looked at Karin.

"If you are going to kiss me , kiss me right," he said kissing her right there. Karin kissed him back licking his lips, and responding to the kiss entirely.

(Later that night)

Karin lay in bed with Toshirou, his arm draped over her side. Both were fast asleep.

The door creaked open, revealing a busty blonde. Rangiku slightly opened the door and looked at the kawaii couple. She pulled out a camera out of her large cleavage and snapped a few shots for safekeeping, and smiled. She then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

A/N: Ha-ha! Finally complete! HAHA! This chapter is 2,000 words, one of my largest ever typed.

I hope you liked it, I had some terrible torture for Toshirou, but I decided to do something more soft instead. REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	12. Chapter 12 Fourth of July

Hello

A/N: a bit of sadness of Hitsukarin

Song: Hello

It was the Fourth of July, and that meant there was a ton of ruckus at the Kurosaki residence, as they were having a party. Moreover, obviously that meant Toshirou was going to get a pounding headache. Which he was now beginning to get, as those irritating screeching fireworks blasted into the sky. Rangiku was apparently having a drinking contest with Isshin, although both were already very drunk.

"Here," Ichigo said handing Karin and Yuzu a sparkler each. Colorful sparks flew from the ends of them and Yuzu squealed in delight.

Toshirou was sitting on the roof, watching everyone else play with the many small fireworks. Mainly he was watching Karin, who was currently being chased by Ichigo, who was pelting her with empty canisters.

"STOP IT ICHI-NII!" Karin yelled as several hit their mark

Toshirou looked up as an enormous green firework blasted in the sky, only to be followed by another purple and silver one. He then looked back down to all of the commotion.

'You should join them' Hyourinmaru said, deciding to make his appearance.

Why would I want to do that? He replied curtly to the dragon. "Ouch!" His hand flew to his cheek, and he glanced down. Karin was tossing a TNT snapper in her hand, grinning.

"Oi, Toshirou! Stop your sulking, and come down here! Otherwise all of the fireworks will be finished!" She yelled.

Karin threw another one, hitting him square in the face.

"Come on Toshirou! Or are you too scared?"

That was it for him. It. Was. On.

Toshirou jumped off the roof and grabbed a handful of the snappers. Karin smirked and threw a bunch at him, all crackling when they made contact when they hit the cement.

Toshirou threw a couple at her, and ran off to the side.

"You are so not getting away with that Toshirou!" Karin yelled as three hit her on the forehead.

"Weeeee! It's sparkly!" a drunken Isshin proclaimed at the large firework that Ichigo just set off.

BANG! A gigantic blast came from the kitchen area, followed by a screech from Yuzu, then a yell from Rukia.

"Ichigo! I think the meat just exploded!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo dropped his current firework and ran inside.

"My DAUGHTER!" Isshin slurred as he stumbled his way inside the house, Rangiku following.

Karin sighed as she glanced over there.

Toshirou took this as an opportunity to strike and he pelted Karin with a large barrage of the poppers.

"Huh?" Karin said as she turned towards him, one hitting her straight in the eye. She fell to her knees.

Awww, shit. Toshirou thought as he went to her.

'Yeah, nice move. Really. Great job master.' Hyourinmaru said sarcastically.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked leaning down next to her. Karin's face was in her hands, and she was shaking slightly.

She is crying? Toshirou wondered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Karin," he said trying to get her up.

Karin shaking turned to laughter.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said as she rolled onto her back, laughing hard.

Toshirou turned red and turned away. She faked it.

"Toshirou?" she asked, sitting up. He turned to face her, still scarlet.

"Thanks for worrying about me," she said as she leant over, and kissed him.

Tohisrou's face turned a darker shade of red, as it was extremely unexpected.

Karin pulled back and ran inside at the frantic yell of Ichigo, and Rukia.

"I better go inside now," she said running into the door.

Toshirou ran the back of his hand over his lips and looked at the sky, as a large silver and gold firework exploded.

That…was nice. He planned on kissing her next time though.

Happy Fourth of July!

A/N: I do not think that Japan celebrates this, but I could not resist. You all enjoy your Fourth of July now, all right? In addition, leave me a review, as I will not be able to do any fireworks. (They are banned in my area)

JA NE!

Cittyno2


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you all can forgive me. Here's the next chapter of Hello & Goodbye

He could watch the stars for hours. The stars flickered in and out, fluttering like butterflies when they twinkled. It was soothing. It was eternal.

"What are you doing?" a slow-with-sleep voice called out from the bed. Toshirou turned away from the balcony doors and studied his companion for the night. The Kurosaki pushed the sheets away to sit up and rub her eyes.

"I was just watching the sky."

Karin squinted at him in the semi-darkness.

"It's late. Come back to bed." She yawned with her whole body, hunching over and deflating afterwards. A light hand patted the sheets invitingly.

"I won't be able to sleep."

"You might be surprised." Karin grinned at him with exhausted confidence and scratched at her chest idly. "I make a good pillow," she said.

Toshirou returned to the bed, but he wasn't accustomed to lying in it. Karin flopped backwards bonelessly, obviously comfortable. The girl reached for him, molded Toshirou onto her.

"You're so stiff. You don't have papers on you, do you?" Karin asked jokingly. Not understanding the humor, Toshirou said that he didn't. His girlfriend just smiled against him and closed her eyes again.

After a few moments, Toshirou found the charcoal eyes staring up at him.

"You're really not going to sleep?" she asked. Toshirou shook his head. Karin's brows forked in thought and then she grinned. "What if I sing to you?"

"I don't know. No one has ever sung to me," Toshirou replied. Karin scooted up in the bed until she was sitting. She wove her fingers through vivid white strands soothingly. She sang a simple little song that he heard often in Rukongai, a song about dancing leaves and spring rain.

Toshirou closed his eyes to better hear the soft lilt in Karin's soothing voice. He liked the way the words floated like the hum of summer insects. He felt a bit more relaxed.

The song ended. He opened his eyes.

"Didn't work?" Karin asked, sounding disappointed. Toshirou peered up at her and smiled.

"Your voice sounds like snowflakes falling down, softly. I like being sung to by you." Karin mirrored his smile.

"I guess that's something, then." She resumed her earlier position, curled around him.

"Do you have to leave in the morning? Back to Karakura?" Toshirou asked.

"Yes," Karin answered reluctantly.

"But you'll come back, to sing for me again?"

"Yes. Of course," Karin sounded different at nighttime, when it was just the two of them. Quieter. Softer, than her normal voice.

"I might fall asleep next time," Toshirou mused.

"You might," She mumbled against Toshirou's chest. Her eyelids were drooping dangerously low. They closed.

Toshirou turned his head and saw the stars outside of his bedroom window. A brown little lizard flickered along his window ledge and vanished into a crack. The moon sagged in the sky, tired and yellow, the color of parchment.

He closed his eyes, and slept for moments at a time until the sun fell onto the sand like a vibrant pumpkin. One moment he was not alone in the morning heat, and in the next, Karin was gone.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter! But I'm also trying to write the next chapters of I'm with You and Enduring Scars. I hope this holds you all over til' they are updated!


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you all can forgive me. Here's the next chapter of Hello & Goodbye

The water was calm, drifting serenely past his toes as it ran its course downstream. Tiny ripples propelled outwards from his skin as the river flowed onwards, and he stared down into the shallow bank side in fascination. Pebbles long since polished smooth by such a gentle touch captured his imagination, and lulled his thoughts into peaceful bliss.

Today was special. Today he had something to give as a gift, today he had someone to give it to, and today, he knew, someone would accept it.

It was not the first time he'd try to do something like this, contrary to the common misconception;  
>Toshirou really wasn't a cold-hearted bastard. Well, maybe a little, but it wasn't for lack of trying that he was perceived in such a way.<p>

He'd tried a few times, more often in the years before, but they had always been cold heartedly rejected. Wouldn't that hateful turn-away make them the cold hearted bastards? It didn't seem to be that way.

So here he sat today, bordering on nineteen years old (in human years), the Taichou of the Tenth, and a small wrapped gift at his side as he dipped his feet into a lazily meandering stream on the outskirts of Karakura.

It wasn't a spectacular gift. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't expensive, in fact, were he to give it to anyone else but the one it was meant for, he was quite sure it would be useless and invaluable.

However, Karin never treated anything she received with such pitiful care. She cherished what she was given by those she loved, because it meant just that. It meant that she was loved, and Karin knew just as much as Toushirou did how much that simple fact that others took so wretchedly for granted, meant.

It meant they wouldn't fall asleep at night, embraced by death herself in the wee hours of the morning, and are tossed unceremoniously into an unmarked grave when their corpse stunk so badly it finally drew attention. It meant she could walk down the road and meet people in the eye, because she was just as happy to be alive as they were.

It meant his life held meaning, and it meant the long hours at work were worth a damn because he had someone to come home to at the end of the day; he had a reason to cherish the time spent with them and appreciate the time spent away.

Karin would treasure what Toshirou gave him, because she knew what it was like to feel abandoned and alone, but more importantly, Karin knew what it meant to belong and feel surrounded.

What he wasn't so sure of was that if Karin knew exactly who it was that loved her.

She knew Kurosaki would give his life to protect the black haired bombshell, that was also true love, but Ichigo was her older brother, and he loved his little sister with all his heart like a brother would.

Jinta loved Karin too, in his own strange, twisted way. He punched her in the face, busted her lip, blacked her eye, and then helped her up off the dirty path and treated her to ramen with a guilty pleasure in his eye, which was also black, because Karin would kick his ass just as hard.

Nevertheless, their love was platonic, best friends 'till the day they died, nothing more.

The list went on and on, Karin was loved very much. By everyone important, but she was never loved in that certain _spot._ That was the spot Toshirou was hoping to fulfill today, though if the butterflies in his stomach were any warning sign, it might be a bit of a challenge.

He withdrew his toes from the river slowly, smiling down at the rushing waters with a gleam in his eye. Slipping his sneakers onto his feet, he collected the thin package secured by ribbon, and headed into the open gates of the field that would lead him to her.

He cleared his throat as he glanced around, glancing heavenwards as the approaching sunset sprinkled the town in loving hues, magic still shimmering imaginary in the air from the day's activities.

Any day, Toshirou decided, was wonderful, when you were in love.

He cleared his throat again, rasping out a few words in practice once more as he set out, hoping Karin would be at her home.

He hunkered down atop the roof, gazing down at the wavy shingles of the house he was perched upon. His turquoise eyes were boring into the mass as if he could see through it, the reiatsu signature of his one and only blazing high and mighty through his senses.

He set the package down beside him, and cleared his throat in practice. He couldn't do this correctly if he sounded as if he hadn't spoken for half his life, which…well, he hadn't, but that was not the issue at hand.

Instead his knees curled up to meet his chest, and his hands came together around them as he opened his mouth and rehearsed a lullaby he'd listened to on a nightly basis. Never sung to him in a mother's gentle voice, never whispered from a father's soothing tone, somehow, it had lived in his memory. He would always remember them; they were burned into his memory.

He'd always wanted the chance to recite them, and that opportunity was staring him in the face. All he had to do now was open his mouth, and let the words flow from his lips as he stared out into the setting sun's vivid picture. He stared into the sunset with a smile on his lips, energy coursing through his veins as he took heed of the significance of what he was staring at.

The sun was swiftly falling from the sky, forever in the chase of his love. To his right, she was already high in the darkening sky, frantically hunting for her adored. So close…they were always so close, but nights like these made his heart heavy with remorse. They were so close, but just out of reach.

_Someday you'll find someone like the moon_

_Someday you'll fly too, like the sun that seeks his moon_

_Someday you'll see, it's a never-ending race, to find your moon_

_Someday you'll feel the ache of finding your very own moon_

_Someday you'll feel the heat of the sun_

_Someday you'll soar, like she does when she glimpses her sun_

_Someday you'll cry because you know you've found your sun_

_Someday you'll feel the sting when you watch the sinking sun_

_Someday you'll understand, the ever-chasing game between_

_Someday you'll know what it's like to feel the burning, the sting_

_Someday you'll realize that after everything you've sown_

_Someday you'll see, that's when you realize you've always known_

_Side-by-Side_

_Someday you'll eclipse the sky_

He coughed gently to clear the raw stinging in his throat that had welled up from somewhere, and gently unfurled his knees from his chest. The small package at his side whistled softly as the winds tousled its ribbon playfully, sharing in the Tenth Taichous' brief moment of heartache at the tale, at the bait, at the destined heartache.

He drew in a shaky breath, summoning all of the courage he possessed, and promptly choked on it.

"If I knew you were going to sit on my roof and sing, I'd have laid a blanket out for you. Can't be all that comfortable sitting on shingles."

His blood turned to ice in his veins, and a pale fist closed roughly around the package in his hand, just shy of destroying it. The breeze played with his hair, sending threads of silver in all directions as he mentally cursed himself for losing his focus in that brief relapse into childhood.

"What's it about?"

Toshirou's knees drew back up to his chest as he leaned forward, sending the gift off the rooftop with a tiny shove. He watched it plummet earth bound, and felt his heart fall with it.

"It's a story they tell their children in Rukongai, about the sun and the moon.

They were once lovers, soul mates for all eternity. When they planets began to form, the sun, curious, glanced away from his love to inspect their company, and she was snatched from his arms by the jealous' earth's gravity.

They chase each other, day and night, when he sleeps she hunts, when she runs into the shadows to cry her tears, he searches. They will continue to chase one another forever, his passion blinds her and her pain shrouds his vision.

But, every now and then, they get close enough to feel the others presence. It's what keeps them chasing after one another, when they align so perfectly, only just missing the other, their feelings for one another meld into one, and the strength of their bond veils the earth in darkness."

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to quell the upheaval of emotions in his belly.

"That's a really sad love story. Why would you tell your children about things that will make them happy, and then turn right back around and tell them it won't last?"

Gaara stared out at the sinking sun, silence reigning as the wind picked up a few more notches. He stood, wiping miniscule particles of sand and dirt from his clothing.

"They are having some sort of party, Yuzu asked me to come. Are you going?"

He heard the rustle of clothing as Karin shrugged.

Without another word, Toshirou slipped from the rooftop and walked away into the shadowed streets. Karin watched him go, vaguely watching the gray clone of the him elongate as he drew away from the street lamp's gentle pool of light, and step into the next one.

She jumped from the roof, staring for a brief moment at the forgotten ribbon ensnared gift Toshirou had thrown away. It lay innocently on the dust-covered path, and she picked it up with a strange subdued element to her motion. Tan fingers curled beneath the velvet strip, snapping it in half. She opened the envelope, and withdrew a damaged picture.

In the last shred of light, the sun gave away as it dipped beneath the land and darkness settled around him, Karin caught a flash of what someone, most likely Toshirou himself, had captured.

The phase had been a few days ago, and like the good Shinigami they were, they had cursed it. It threw them into perpetual darkness for a few hours, unsettling them, and leaving those with something to lose in a strange, melancholy atmosphere. It was as if the world itself was taunting them, showing them no matter what level of power they achieved, they simply could not combat the most basic element.

Astral bodies were unstoppable, they came and when as they pleased, consequences unheeded. The shadow melted their world into a few hours of tension, ever vigilant; they guarded their borders with extra ferocity. In the few hours in which daylight succumbed at the wrong time to night, they waited for the apocalypse.

It never came. Silly notions of fear and danger drowned as the sun reemerged from behind the moon, and doused the world in its light once more. The terror passed as reality reinstated itself, but, and the thought fell into her mind with a twisted smile on her face, Toshirou had managed to capture something beautiful in that surreal vision of darkness.

Just before the sun vanished completely, for a split second, they'd set each other alight. It blazed in powerful glory, licks of yellow flaring on the outline of the shadowed moon as they moved into position. For that single moment, the edge in which they touched turned crimson. Blood red.

While the sun kissed the approaching force of night, the moon blazed a vivid scarlet in response.

She slipped the picture back into the envelope, and set it into the pocket of her jacket. A determined look in her eye, Karin stepped forward, and followed the quiet trail of the white-haired boy.

She walked past the bars, smiling slightly at the loud and rambunctious hoots of people the children set the magic in action with their shy blushes and stolen glances, but when the sun fell, the adults made the magic pulse.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but it needed to be done. She found them in one of the sports training fields outside the skirts of Karakura, a merry band of Karakura civilians fraternizing and laughing at the rhythms of attunement with one another. She could have picked him out of the crowd on the darkest night of the year, but the moon bathed him in a glorious ray of borrowed light tonight.

He was sitting at a picnic table, quietly conversing with Jinta. Karin slid through the throng of familiar and well-loved faces, and stopped directly in front of him. Toshirou's green eyes slid upwards, gazing steadily into hers.

Jinta glanced her way shortly, scooting away with a hastily made up excuse, and darted away with a fleeting gentle smile on his lips over his shoulder.

Karin took her place beside him, and she gazed out at her fellow Shinigami for long moments. "I guess I said that wrong."

Toshirou's eyes flickered in her direction, but otherwise he too watched the Karakura civilians cuddle up.

"I don't think a child would understand the depth of that." She continued.

Neither of them spoke for a while, content to watch the party continue. Someone took it upon himself or herself to belt out a lovely tune, and before long the voices of their comrades joined in.

"I don't think a child would understand it's better to have something so wonderful for a little while, then to have never had it at all."

Toshirou cocked his head slightly, turning his powerful eyes on the onyx that met him head-on. The night cast its touch on Karin, plunging her already lightly tanned skin into a warm orange that contrasted powerfully with her dark eyes. In the absence of her usual blinding smile, Toshirou felt his knees quake vaguely at the dominant black that glittered in the darkness.

Karin was holding him with her eyes alone. It was a new experience, not unpleasant in the least, but certainly, something he'd never seen before. It was almost subconsciously that he leaned forward a fraction of an inch, and Toshirou could not quite conjure up the body that closed the distance. Whether he leaned in all the way, or Karin overtook the space between them before he could recognize he'd moved, somehow or another, they found themselves staring into blackness as their eyes slid shut simultaneously.

Ever so gently, their lips brushed, and Toshirou's knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the seat he was perched upon.


	15. Chapter 15 Sleeping

A/n: Sorry Cittyno2 hasn't updated in a while. I broke my ankle and then re-broke it, so I've been in and out of the hospital for two months. . Sorry for the late update.

Hello and goodbye.

I sit and watch her sleeping form.

_So vulnerable._

_So… (Though I hate to admit…) 'Cute.'_

Many people are after her. After the power that dwells with her.

Like the ice that dwells within _me_.

She stirs slightly, brow furrowing in her dream.

I carefully move one of her night black locks of hair out of her face, thumb brushing against the small markings across her cheeks. _Their so soft…_

I smile has she unconsciously leans into my touch. "Mmmm…._Tou_ …._shi__…_"

My heart swells. Though she shows and says it, (quite loudly), it's weird to think that this is a strange emotion-_love_- is being shown towards me.

She smiles as I lightly stroke her hair.

"Karin …" my voice barely audible.

These are emotions I would never show.

Only while the other dreams.

While she cannot differentiate between the waking world and dreamland.

I use to dread the nights. Fearing that in the loneliness of the darkness, I would be enveloped, be suffocated. Leaving me with only my memories.

Such _painful_ memories that have left my heart and soul like a fierce sandstorm.

Now I have someone to share my nights with. Though she dreams till dawn, I know that it's _me_ that fills her dreams. And if I could dream, perhaps s_he_ would fill _my _dreams.

As I watch her sleep, I smile.

It's the only time I smile.

She's the only person I'll smile for.

The boy in the bed beside the chair I reside in stirs slightly, turning on his side, facing me. I study her face diligently. My hand begins to shake. _Karin …my savior…the one that calms the storm within me…_

My chest hurts. Like when I was little, when no one dared to come near me. But this…this is different. I know how to make the pain cease.

Until I met the loud, annoying and outspoken boy with brilliant blue eyes, I never knew.

To me, "love" was just a word.

It had no meaning.

It was just like "House," or "Sand," or even "Potato."

When said to me, it had no meaning, none whatsoever.

Though the word _had_ never been said to me, I feel it. The swelling in my chest when she's here.

The urge to smile when I see her.

And God…when I see her eyes light with excitement, my spirits soar and I want to engulf her, and kiss her senseless.

Well…maybe not to that extreme…I _do_ have a reputation to uphold.

Maybe engulf her in ice and take her to a secluded place and molest her or something.

Yes…That seems to suffice…

Nah just kidding. I'm not some random perverted old man.

The sun is rising. Soon, you will wake up, seeing me, and start to worrying over me. I will find your nagging and annoying and ridiculous. But, inside, I'll smile at your concern.

My hand jerks back as you being to waken. I cross my arms, placing my emotionless mask back in place, staring hard at nothing in particular.

My heart skips a beat as your eyes flutter open, gaze immediately falling onto me. "Toshirou…Did you…did you stay with me? All night?"

I stared hard, not saying anything.

She smiled, sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Toshi, thank-you…" She practically flung herself at me, enveloping me in a warm embrace.

I put my arms around her in a comforting and awkward embrace, and knowing that she couldn't see, I smiled.

_No Karin…Thank-you._

A/N: So a tiny bit of Toshirou's inner pervert came out. I hope this was cutesy enough for you all. Bear with me until I can get my hands on another laptop!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello and Goodbye

A/n: Hello Minna-san. I am so sorry for not updating in over three months! I have a valid reason though. I was ill and in the hospital with a broken ankle, and lost my desire to write. But no need to worry I'm back on track with my stories, and am updating today~

"Don't go!" Toshirou turned around to meet the misting eyes of his lover.

"Don't go Toshirou…." Karin called out to him as the gate to the Senkaimon opened with a blinding white light.

Teal eyes met Onyx ones. He reached for her, then changing his mind, and pulled his hand back. He opened his mouth to speak, as a lump formed in his throat. He turned away from her and stepped into the light.

"I'm sorry Karin it's not possible for us…."

Karin's eyes watered as she saw him leave her. She stood there until the last bit of it left Karakura. Only then she let her tears slip from her eyes. Standing up abruptly she ran, and ran far away, just wanting to escape from this once again.

She pulled her legs close to her chest as sobs wracked her frame. The furious rain pounded the ground , splattering everything around, soaking it with mud.

_I pulled away to face the pain_  
><em>I close my eyes and drift away<em>

Slowly, she leaned against the wall, dragging herself . She didn't know where she was going, simply wandering about the streets of Karakura in the hard rain.

_And I will wander until the end of time_  
><em>Torn away from you<em>

He wasn't going to come back for her this time. He was leaving her and moving on. He was her superior, and she had no reason to hold him back.

She dropped to her knees, splashing murky water around her.

He was done with her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, although she felt nothing, as she was already turning numb.

She screamed for the longest moment, leaving her throat raw. "Toshirou!"

_My heart is broken_  
><em>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<em>  
><em>Deliver us from sorrow's hold<em>  
><em>Over my heart<em>

Toshirou was slumped at his desk, Rangiku noticed. She felt terrible for her Taichou. Ever since her had returned from his mission, he had been a wreck. He wasn't even bothering her about not doing her work.

The following days and weeks were nothing but a blur to him. He had lost a large part of himself and he didn't seem to care about much anymore.

_I can't go on living this way_  
><em>I can't go back the way I came<em>

He sighed for the umpteenth time today. He missed her. Her scent, her presence, and her being. But they couldn't be. They were too different. She was alive, and he a soul. It would never work.

_Chained to this fear_  
><em>That I will never find the way<em>  
><em>to heal my soul<em>

He got up from his desk, startling Rangiku, who was actually doing her work for once. He left the office, taking a walk around the barracks, aimlessly.

_And I will wander until the end of the time_

_Half alive without you_

Yuzu stood at the door of her sister's room. Seeing her sister so sad was breaking her heart. Karin refused to do anything, she even rejected soccer games with her friends. She was nothing but a mere shell of her former self.

_My heart is broken_  
><em>Sweet sleep, my dark angel<em>  
><em>Deliver us<em>

Karin looked out of her window sullenly, wishing that his calming presence was here. She shook her head, clearing such thoughts from her mind. He was done with her, and she should get over him immediately.

_Change_  
><em>Open your eyes to the light<em>  
><em>I denied it all so long<em>

Toshirou was sitting on top of the roof of his barracks, staring up at the moon. It ws eerie how much it reminded him of Karin. A mysterious light that he needed. A light containing so much beauty.

"Karin….." He whispered to himself. "I really miss you."

_Oh so long_  
><em>Say goodbye, goodbye<em>

Karin whispered to the night sky, still thinking of him, praying he'd return, just once. "I miss you Toshirou…"

A/N: I promise I'll write a fluffy one next time~ I probably don't deserve it, but could you review to tell me if my writing is still good? Please?


End file.
